Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts washer for use in cleaning dirt, grease, machining debris, and other contaminants from the surfaces of individual parts and, more particularly, to a parts washer for individual parts utilizing an alternative washing method to freon-based corpane degreasers.
A typical method for cleaning individual parts during manufacturing is with freon-based degreasers in which parts are typically batch cleaned by submersion in the highly volatile liquid degreaser. Environmental concerns over the use of this class of solvents has led to a search for alternative methods of cleaning parts and substitutes for the freon-based degreasers.